The Deadly Mistake
by animatedrose
Summary: Based of a real event of an animal attack. When a rare white Luxray with a terrible past attacks his trainer on stage in an effort to protect him, what will the judge think of his actions? Can Montague believe the fact that he killed his closest friend?


Once again, just another random story inspired by the show "Headline Attacks"

Once again, just another random story inspired by the show "Headline Attacks". Look at the bottom note for more info on that. I hope you enjoy the story, even if it is sad. Onto the story!

Pokemon: The Deadly Mistake

"Okay, Montague, it's show time!" the trainer exclaimed happily.

The trainer, Roy, had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white tuxedo with a blue-striped shirt underneath, white pants, and white loafers. He and his partner, Siegfried, had been training the show animals for years and had perfected their show completely.

Montague happened to be a rare white Luxray that Roy has been training for four years. Montague nodded, climbing into his cage and waited as it was lifted high into the air and placed on stage in front of thousands of people. _Okay, calm down. Roy's here, so they can't get me anymore. Deep breaths,_ the Luxray thought.

As a Shinx, he had been a lad animal for an evil organization. Montague remembered very little about the scientists there but one thing stood out on them that he'd been watching for since Roy and Siegfried had taken him in. A red and black M placed on the left shoulder of the scientists' uniforms. He'd never forget that and the pain they caused him.

A familiar whistle reached his ears and he stood up as Roy opened the cage door. Stepping out, Montague quickly jogged alongside his trainer as they crossed the stage. The audience clapped and cheered. Montague was the star of the show, after all. Of course the crowds loved him.

After performing a few tricks, Roy led Montague across the stage once again to perform their final trick. As Montage stands on the stool and prepares to leap through the flaming ring, he sees something out of the corner of his eye. A strange man in white with a red and black M on his left shoulder. But in seconds, the man vanishes into the crowd.

After leaping through the ring, Montague scans the crowd again in search of the strange man. He doesn't see the human anywhere. _Could he be...No! They wouldn't come here, not in a place this crowded! I was just seeing things!_ But despite his desperate belief, he remains close to Roy.

As they crossed the stage a final time, Montague finally gets a clear view of the people he's been running from for years. The man smiles cruelly before pulling out a gun. The crowd doesn't notice, too focused on Siegfried coming out with a beautiful Glameow in his arms and a Monferno perched on his head.

Terrified for himself and Roy, Montague does the only thing he can do to save them. Turning on Roy, he lunges and sinks his teeth into the human's neck. As Roy coughs and struggles, the white Luxray quickly drags Roy offstage as the crowd erupts in screams of terror at the attack.

Once offstage, Montague backs away quickly as Siegfried brandishes the training whip, cracking it to scare the Luxray. Quickly calling an ambulance, the older trainer holds his handkerchief to Roy's neck to slow the blood flow. As Montague tried to get closer, Siegfried cracked the whip a second time and yelled. The Luxray backed off, confused.

Once Roy is placed in the ambulance and rushed off to the hospital, Montague is locked in his cage. _Hey, what's going on? Where's Roy?_ Montague cried, clawing the bars of the cage.

_He's at the hospital. And it's all your fault!_ the Glameow hissed. _Why did you do that? You could've killed him!_

_I'm sorry but I had no choice! Those men from before were going to kill him!_ Montague explained. _Glameow, you've got to believe me! Please!_

_Apologies won't make him better, man,_ Monferno said, shaking his head. _And biting him was the only way to save him?_

_Well, I don't have hands like you so what else could I have done?!_ Montague roared.

_Well, you could have..._ Footsteps interrupted the monkey's speech. _I think Siegfried is here, and he's not alone!_ Monferno and Glameow fled.

Siegfried appeared, black hair ruffled and eyes red from crying. Two men and a woman wearing blue and yellow uniforms stood with him. "Is this the one?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, this is Montague. I'm telling you, something must've scared him!" Siegfried protested. "Roy has been training Montague for four years. He wouldn't just suddenly attack Roy out of nowhere!"

"Well, an attack is an attack." The woman said sadly. "We'll have this filed and we'll try to find a motive for his actions. He was a lab animal before you and Roy found him, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"It's possible that the trauma from his laboratory days came back to haunt him." The woman suggested. "Montague was dubbed slightly unstable since then. Maybe he just finally snapped."

"Montague has never done something without a reason, Officer Jenny!" Siegfried cried. "I'm begging you, don't take him away!"

"I'm sorry." The woman, Officer Jenny, pointed to Montague. "Men!"

"Right!" the two men saluted, going to either side of the cage and picked it up. Though they were shaking under the big cat's weight, they started moving the cage from backstage to a large van out back. They placed the cage in the back of the van and closed the doors. "Ready, Officer?"

"Ready! I'm really sorry, Siegfried. Please forgive me." Officer Jenny climbed into the truck and drove away, taking Montague with her to the police station.

_What's going on? Where are you taking me?!_ Montague yelled, knowing they couldn't understand him. _Where's Roy? Please, answer me!_

Once they reached the police station, Montague was placed in an enclosure where they kept dangerous Pokemon. He was all alone and prayed desperately that Roy was okay. A few days later, Officer Jenny and three men entered the enclosure. They herded him back into his cage and brought it to a strange room.

"So, this is the culprit of the murder of Roy?" the judge asked.

"Indeed, sir!" Officer Jenny saluted, sending a guilty look toward Siegfried. "What is your judgment on this feline's punishment?"

"First, let's hear what Siegfried has to say on this matter." The judge said. "Siegfried, rise and give your explanation for this horrid attack."

"As I was saying after Roy was attacked, Montague never does anything without a reason." Siegfried explained. "He used to be a lab animal at Malice Industries and was severely traumatized from that. After Roy and I took him in, we spent over a year training him to be calm around humans and cooperate with hand signals. We've kept an eye out for Malice Industry workers just to be safe but our security isn't perfect."

"Please elaborate," the judge ordered.

"I believe what happened is that a Malice Industry worker managed to sneak in and scared Montague. Montague has always been a bit overprotective of Roy and he probably just tried to protect him. Since Luxrays don't have hands, he could only use his teeth to pick up and move things." Siegfried stated. "Plus, the bite wasn't a killing bite to the jugular."

"You have a point, Siegfried." The judge nodded. "The president of Malice Industries shall speak next. Sire, please give your reasoning for this attack."

"Thank you, sir." The president stood up and flashed a cruel smile at Montague. "I believe that he attacked out of instinct. All Pokemon have that urge to hut and kill, even if they are tame. Like they say, you can take the Chimchar out of the forest but you can't take the forest out of the Chimchar. That instinct will always be there, no matter how much you try to erase it. That is all."

"Jury, cast your final votes. Once the votes are counted, I'll think of a suitable punishment for Montague." The judge said. "He'll either be freed of all charges or killed for the murdering of a human."

_Killed?!_ Montague cried. _Hang on! Don't I get a say in this?!_

_Forget it, kid,_ a Houndoom seated by one of the police officers growled. _Either you live or die for your actions. You should've known this would happen once you attacked your human._

_I didn't mean to kill him!_ Montague roared. _I was trying to protect him! The man with the red and black M was going to kill him! I had to do something!_

_If you had let him die by that human's hands, you wouldn't be in this mess and those men would be behind bars,_ Houndoom said coldly. _You made your choice and it proved fatal for the one you wanted to protect. Now you have to live with the consequences. If you're lucky, you'll come out of this unscathed. If not, you'll be seeing your human soon enough._

_Please, you have to help me!_ Montague begged.

Houndoom snorted, looking away. _I'm not getting involved in your problems, kid. Don't try to beg, it'll never work on a fully trained police Pokemon like myself._

Giving up, Montague could only wait to see what those humans would decide for him. The judge eventually announced that the jury decided to go with the Malice Industry president's theory. Montague would be sentenced to death. As the white Luxray was carried away to the back of the building, Montague saw the Houndoom reluctantly follow him.

The cage was rested on the ground and Montague ventured out slowly. _Am I free now?_

Houndoom shook his head as one of the humans pulled out a gun, pointing it at the Pokemon. _Sorry, kid. Just close your eyes and it'll all be over soon._

_Please, no,_ Montague whimpered. _I don't want to die. It was an accident, I swear. Please, believe me._

Houndoom sighed, glancing warily at the gun. _On three,_ he growled.

_What?_ Montague asked.

_On three, jump the gate and run as fast as you can. Go back to that other human and hide. Make a new life if you can._ Houndoom replied, tensing.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Because humans are some of the craziest creatures on this planet,_ Houndoom said. _One...two...THREE!!_ Launching himself off the ground, the Houndoom chomped on the gun and tore it from the human's hand. _Run, you idiot! RUN!_

Montague jumped the fence and ran for his life. Gunshots rang through the air and a loud yelp sounded, followed by yelling. The white Luxray ran for days until he caught the familiar scent of Siegfried and Roy's show building. Once he entered, he was greeted happily by Siegfried. "I knew you'd be back, boy!" he laughed. "We'll have to change your name and everything, but you'll be safe now."

After that, the newspaper arrived with the headline "White Luxray from Las Vegas Show on the Loose" on the front page. Below was a picture of Roy in his hospital bed, dead, and the injured Houndoom that saved Montague's life. After nearly a year of learning an entirely new routine and hiding from the police, Montague was back on stage under the name of Roy. Malice Industries never came around, assuming the Luxray to be dead in a ditch somewhere. And nobody suspected that Montague was hiding right under their noses.

_I'm sorry for killing you, Roy,_ he said one day ten years after Roy's death. _You know that I was trying to save you, right? It was an accident, really. I hope you understand, Roy. And I hope you can forgive me for what I did. I really loved you, Roy. That's the truth._

The white Luxray died at the age of twenty four years old after performing the Roy and Siegfried Show's final performance on Friday, the same day on the same month that Roy died on. He was buried beside Roy in their Secret Garden outside of the hotel Roy and Siegfried lived in. Many people visited him and placed flowers on his grave.

High above the clouds, Montague finally spoke with Roy after nearly eighteen years. _I'm really sorry, Roy. Forgive me?_

Roy smiled, able to understand Montague now. _I forgive you, Montague. It wasn't your fault. I still love you, boy._

Montague smiled, finally feeling at peace. _Thanks, Roy. I love you too._

--

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I was originally going to have Montague die but I ended up being unable to do it in the end. I'm still having trouble killing my own characters...

This is the real story based on what "Headline Attacks" said. It showed a white Bengal tiger, Montague, and his trainer at the Roy and Siegfried show at Las Vegas. The tiger had attacked his owner by biting Roy's neck and dragging him offstage. It was suggested that the tiger was protecting Roy and did the only thing it could do since it had no hands. Both are currently alive and well.

I hope you all liked it despite the slight sadness of it. Please review!


End file.
